enoch x Reader
by HarryPotterMemelord
Summary: a new peculiar child falls in love with a rather odd boy
1. Chapter 1

a/n I wrote this a while back sooo yeah... here

You stand at the door of a building frozen in time, it's large almost castle looking home on a small island in whales. You knock and after knocking once a young woman about mid to late 20's answers the door.

" good afternoon", the black and blue haired woman says to you in a calm tone.

"Uh good morning i'm", you begin. But she cuts you off without letting you finish " (y/n/h) I know I was expecting you come meet the other kids." You are a bit lost but follow her anyways. You two walked into the house. Looking around you noticed some strange characters. Two kids about 12 or 13. One with her hair braided back, and another with a old looking hat and odd glasses. A boy with blonde almost white hair slicked back, dressed in a suit about their age joined them. Miss peregrine pointed to the girl explaining " that's Fiona, she can grow plants on her own", She point to the boy in the middle holding her hand. " That's Hugh, he harbors bee's in his stomach", and lastly the blonde boy, "that's Horace, he has prophetic dreams".

Then out of nowhere a floating headless outfit...? "Is this the new paculiar?" The floating outfit asked.

"Yes and by the way this is Millard he is invisible", You stick your hand out because you don't want to guess where his hand is and miss. He shakes your and and you continue your tour of the home. The last kid you meet is sat behind a table with dolls and clay men on the table. He is about 17 years old with the the cutest curly brown hair and light brown eyes that sparkle in the dim light. He looks up for a moment and just to notice you then goes back to work.

" so you must be new" he says with a touch of sass "lovely" he adds.

" I am" you stick your hand out "i'm (y/n/h) by the way". you say with a smile.

He looks back up " the names enoch o'connor" he replies while shaking your hand. You smile " nice to meet you enoch you" say in with a bright tone.


	2. Chapter 2

You go pick pick up one of the dolls but before you can enoch stops you. "what do you think you are doing enoch asks you like you are a child getting into trouble who doesn't know better. You search for words,

" l-looking at these er dolls. " dolls...?" you fell as you said something wrong.

He begins to get a bit annoyed, "These are NOT dolls they are homunculi"! (lol full metal) he snaps at you.

You pull your hand away. " now I must ask why are you still here " enoch asks you a bit surprised that some is putting up with him for this long.

"I uh just think your homunculi seemed interesting and you." He raised an eyebrow at that odd statement. He pauses to check if he heard you righ.

" find me interesting..", Enoch asks you confused.

You nod, " well I ugh ", you're at lost for words try to think for the right word but nothing comes out.

"Well " he spit at you. still trying to sound tough and scare you seeing if you would leave.

You choke up " nevermind" you feel yourself go red in the cheeks so you try to keep calm.

" already falling for me huh" enoch grins wide. knowing he is seeing right through you.

"No" you lie to try to save yourself but it's not working so you change the subject. " whats your peculiarity "?

Enoch puts down his clay man on the table," dead- raiser I can place hearts from people or objects and give them life. Doesn't work very well though." Enoch says with a sigh. " what's yours?" Enoch says sending your own question back to you.

" I control water, it's not that exciting", you explain.

You hear miss peregrine call you two to dinner so you take off upstairs and he follows right behind you. You sit next to each other at dinner and are send with a wave of questions from the other kids. Like " what's your peculiarity" and " what's the future like " and will you stay with us" you answer the curious minds to your best ability, and the bird doesn't let you answer the future question. One question does stand out "will you be staying to see the reset" enoch asks you over the other voices. "The what" you ask back. A small voice of a young child pipes up, "it's when miss p resets the day and we all get to watch, it's very lovely! Oh do come watch it with us!" A girl with blonde curls is looking at you with a sparkle in her eyes. You reply to the child " yeah sure sounds fun." The kids all hollar. Enoch smiles at you and you smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

After the reset miss peregrine lead you up to a bedroom. "Here you will be staying with Bronwyn", she opened the door and this little girl about 9 stood and you waved to the Shirley Temple look-a-like and she waved back with a bright smile.

" now I must warn you" miss peregrine stared, " Bronwyn has the strength of 10 men but it's nothing to worry too much about she has a big heart" miss peregrine said with a smile.

Right as she began to leave you thanked her. You set your stuff down and set off to find Enoch asking the other kids where he is. A girl with platinum hair told you he was in the yard playing with his dolls. "homunculi" you respond sarcastically. She gives a little laugh. You later find Enoch with his clay men on the ground.

" Having fun" ,You ask him and give him a smile and a slight looks up and gives a quick huh. " with your not dolls" you say smiling wide.

He smiles back " I have something for you hold out your hand." You do just that and something longish and thin is placed in your hand. " For you " Enoch says still smiling. You aw and take the flower.

"it's my favorite I love y- it ", you hug him. You take a seat next to him and he places his hand on yours.

"I know you like me ", the boy claims.

"Well you're not wrong you tell him. You kiss him on the cheek quickly and bolth end up with a big smile on your face. He thanks you and you nod. He takes your hand and guides your face closer and places his lips on yours. It doesn't take long before you kiss back. After a few more kisses he kisses you back this time with passion. His tongue crosses your lips, asking for entry. You allow his warm tongue enter your mouth. His tongue plays with yours running it down yours. His hands stray to your hair running his finger through it. His lips pull away and he has a big smile on his face and you both look love struck. He holds you and you enjoy the warm September air together hand in hand, faces smiling from ear to ear. You lay your head on him and he kisses it. You two have found your ideal lover and couldn't be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up the next morning to Bronwyn waking you up. " Get up silly", she says shaking you and trying to be careful.

"I'm up i'm up", you say to the young girl. You walk downstairs following a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. Once you find where the smell is coming from you find Enoch in a cute white apron. You places your arms around him and give him a kiss on the cheek. He turns his head to get at look at you sleepy but beautiful face.

"Good morning", Enoch tells you with a smile. He leans his head back onto you. he loves your kisses.

You hear a voice to the right of you, " get a room you two!" You look for who said it and find Millard a pair of self- supporting boxer.

"Shut up mill" Enoch yells at him. "Also while your at it go put some damn clothes on before the bird catches you!" Enoch adds. Millard walks off making sure miss peregrine doesn't catch him like this.

-  
A few hours later in the yard  
You sit next to Enoch and watch him craft clay dolls. You love how focused he is. You notice he makes the cutest faces when he is focused. You laugh a little to yourself he looks up at you " what" he asks in his dreamy Scottish accent.

" nothing" you reply back ", you just where making such cute faces". you cant help but stair when he gets like this. you find it just so cute and a bit handsome.

Enoch looks into your eyes ", well you always look cute." You blush and Enoch sets down the clay men and takes you hand. You stop him after you notice the clay all over his hands. " right" Enoch says picking up the clay dolls and tools and takes them to his lab and clean up. After a few minutes you bolth return to the yard to enjoy the sunshine together hand in hand. You watch the other kids play together, and Horace complain about not wanting to play because he is afraid of getting his clothes dirty. you sit and talks for what feels like days, about the past, about his life, about yours and you try not to give too much away about the future. But you are more interested in how life used to be. Life in his other loop in 1910 and coming to 1940 and having to catch up 30 years you missed. You tell each other how you found out about being peculiar. You lay your head on his chest and begin to nap. His chest is perfect to sleep on. He kisses your head. You look up and give him a kiss. He smiles and looks down at you. You smile back. "You have a lovely smile" Enoch tells you.

"So do you" you say back. He gives you another kiss. The warm sun makes his eyes sparkle and you let out a small giggle " you're so sweet babe." Miss peregrine calls all the kids for dinner. You stand and take his hand and make your way inside.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner time you all pile onto two different couches while horace sits behind all of you in his own chair. His dream is filled with visions of him trying on fancy suits and other kids like Hugh, Fiona and Millard. Then the dream's lightning becomes darker. It shows images of the kids huddled ready to attack. Jacob leading everyone.

Olive gasps " could it be a hollow", she questions nervously.

Miss peregrine pipes up, " alright Horace, that's quite enough" she says not wanting his dream to freak out any of the small ones. Miss peregrine sends the kids off to bed. Enoch gives you a good night kiss and Claire ew's.

-  
The next morning  
You get up at 4 not being able to sleep. You learned about hollows. How Jake can see them and... and how one killed Victor. Your roommate, Bronwyn told you that last one while fighting back tears last night. While also not being able to sleep. That was the main reason you got no sleep. You where busy worrying yourself along with calming down a heartbroken Bronwyn. She sat crying in your arms. But eventually you got her to bed at about 6am. After a few hours of trying to get any sleep you head down to see who is awake with Bronwyn. The only one up is a sleepy but frightened Horace. You make your way over to him and ask " can't sleep?" He shakes his head. You hug him and tell him about Bronwyn.

Horace places his arms around bronwyn, "aww Wyn it's okay we will be okay Vic is in a better place now okay." Bronwyn nods slowly. About a half an hour later all of thd kids where awake. Enoch rushes over to you and holds you asking if you are okay. You tell him what just went on with Horace and Bronwyn.

" as long as you're okay", he tells you. Once everyone is up miss peregrine assembles the children together to tell them what will happen. After understand what is going on she herds all the kids into the library. The older kids guard the younger ones and help calm them down. Enoch makes sure you are safely behind him . Your knight in shining armor stands in front of you keeping you safe from the invisible beast. Jacob watches out the window while Emma hands out weapons first to the older kids then to the younger ones. She makes sure no one pokes someone's eye out before the holo can. but then a crash is heard on the roof that sounds like an elephant landing on the house. "IT'S A HOLLOW!" Jacob yells. All the kids get ready to attack anything that moves. Enoch takes your hand and whispers to you " (y/n/h) I love you".


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up trying to recal what happened yesterday. It was a day like any other. But then a holo attacked. But my handsome Prince saved me. He fought alongside Jake. Wait. What is next to me. After a second of panic I look to see who it is. It was just Enoch,holding me while fast asleep. he was such a cute sleeper. I placed a kiss on his head, then placed my arms around his waist. "Good morning sweetheart" I wisper in his ear sweetly. He turns to look at me and my heart stops. His brown eyes sparkle, in the dim light on his face.

He replied back with a sleepy "Good morning." I smile and give him a quick kiss. He get's up out of bed, and I get a good look of his half naked body. He is soo handsome! I get up after him and get ready. We have to pack to get out of this house. We don't have much time to get away. I pack as much clothes as I can while still keeping my suitcase light. I hug him showing how nervous I am, he hold me close. I don't want to get on a boat and run away. I have him and that's all that matters. We have each other. He looks down, "Are you okay?" Enoch asks me as a tear falls onto his chest.

I shake my head slowly. "I'm afraid", I say back to him looking him in the eyes.

"Don't be", He says back in a ferm voice. His voice always calms me down, and makes me happy. He removes the tears from my face. "Please don't cry" he tells me again in a calm voice.

"I won't" I reply trying to be strong. He kisses my head. His lips and arms are warm. It feels nice to be in his arms. We finish packaging and go downstairs. I take his hands as we make our way downstairs. The other kids are eating already. A long ''oooo'' comes from hugh. "Shut it you have a girlfriend already" Enoch snaps back. I squeeze his hand trying to calm his temper. He gives me a quick sorry. We sit down and begin to eat. After breakfast we hurry to pack everything up, and get it all onto row boats. I rest my head on Enoch and he kisses my head.

He holds me close "Everything will be okay (y/n)".


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours after.  
You are asleep on his lap while he rows the boat. Every once in a while he looks down at you and smiles. You (if you are awake) smile back at him. It warms your heart to see him smile in this hard time. seeing you with him makes this horrible day better. Even for a second, he forgets how all he have known was ripped from him. Just moments ago a bomb was dropped on his one true place of happiness. You were worried. Not for you or Jacob. But for thw other kids, they had limited time left. They had to find a new loop and fast. Or you would never see enoch or anyone ever again. It hurt your heart to think about it. So you tried avoiding that subject. So you fell asleep and let the waves calm you down.

Later that day  
You are waken suddenly. Not by someone but by something. Your boat is getting bombarded by waves. You sit up quickly. But from your right you hear " are you okay?" You look to see who it is. It's enoch, he is worried about you. You tell him you are fine. A little worried but overall okay. He takes your hand and holds it tight. Then you help keep the luggage in the boat. People are going crazy trying to steer the boat and keep everything inside. "Oh no" you shout as you notice brondwyn's boat tipped over. You all scramble to help her.

later on land  
After everything is over with you fall to the ground and start crying. But soon you notice a hand on your back. It's enoch. "Please don't cry my love. Everything will be okay ", he hold you close as you cry. You soon stop the tears from falling. But you are still so shaken up. He helps you to your feet and keeps holding you. He kisses your cheek. Just that much made you forget your troubles. His kiss is the best thing on earth. Time must stop when he kisses you. Every kiss is like the first.

" never leave my side" you tell him. the fear leaves your voice and joy fills it. "I won't", he responds taking your hand.


End file.
